degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:My08
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Eli-Clare Relationship page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Degrassi Fan (Talk) 01:07, August 23, 2012 My Thank you! <3 We shall talk. HaleyCoyne (talk) 03:39, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Prison Break fan Hi, I though it was more simple to message you here about the show.Like I said I watched the show many years ago.It starts airing in my country (Belgium) months after it was released in US.It was so great.I enjoy every episodes even if the last season was a bit weak compared to the first one but it was still great. I remember how my beart was beating fast at the end of season 1 when they finally escape of the prison.Then season 2 happened and a lots of the characters I liked died.It was so shocking...Abruzzi,Tweener,etc.I also liked Veronica ...Ugh the way she was murdered The compagny put her in the bag makes her disappear.I was so mad. My favorite ship is Michael and Sara.ofc I love Michael and Fernando bromance.LOL I like howhe was always talking about his gf. Karen (talk) 22:17, December 14, 2013 (UTC) ☆ WOW tu parles français !!!!????HYGEUIGZIU YESSS :'D.Je suis tjs super contente quand il y a des francophones sur le site.J'éspère que tu vas pas disparaitre car à chaque fois les gens s'en vont s'en donner une adresse (mail,Skype) où je pourrias les contacter.>.< C'est vraiment dommage. J'ai l'intention de me faire un marathon Prison Break mais il y a tellment de séries à regarder (j'ai découvert Breaking Bad je te le conseille vivement si tu connais pas) et si peu de temps dans une journée. Eh oui moi aussi j'ai eu un coup coeur pour Alex Mahone (pas au début évidemment).J'aime beaucoup la tournure qu'à pris son personnage :3 Tu sais que je n'ai jamais regardé le dernier épisode jusqu'à la fin!!??? Ca me fait trop mal ce qui arrive à Michael sérieux x'c Ils pouvaient pas juste nous donner un happy ending super cliché cul cul la praline avec notre OTP marchant sous le coucher de soleil!!!???? Bande de sale %£%µ%£ùù$ù!!!µ£ Quoiqu'il en soit n'hésite pas à laisser un message sur mon "talk page" quand tu vx pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps.Kiss Karen (talk) 20:42, December 15, 2013 (UTC) ☆ C'est The Final Break que je n'ai jamais pu regarder entièrement.x'c. Auj c'est peu tard mais je te ferais un petit topo bientôt des mangas/anime que je regarde.Je sens que je vais spammer ton talk page.Sorry not sorry :3 Ah oui je viens de voir que Robert Keppner alias T-Bag sera dans Hunger Games 3 J'aime trop ce acteur <3 Il joue tt le temps des personnages tordus.WOW dire que je viens de regarder le 1er film de la trilogie il y a pas longtemps.je veux voir le 2 au cinéma j'éspère. Karen (talk) 21:48, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Hello En fait je suis souvent sur le site mais je ne vais jamais sur le chat.Mais ça me plairait bien d'y aller si TU étais là. Encore un truc je t'appelle toujours My mais c'est un surnom ou le raccourci de ton prénom.Tu n'es pas obligée de me dire répondre si ça t'ennuie ou si tu préffères garder ça secret je comprendrais.Pour te dire la vérité Karen c'est un nom que j'ai choisi quand je prenais des cours d'anglais car l'école ou j'allais avait pour coutume de demander aux étudiants de choisir un nom anglophone.Depuis j'ai gardé ce nom et c'est comme ça que je me présente sur de nombreux sites.Je le fait aussi par sécurité car mon vrai nom est super rare. Karen (talk) 20:14, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Hello Salut je voulais savoir si tu avais regardé l'épisode d'hier et ce que tu en as pensé.J'ai aimé que la partie avec Zaya c'était hilarant.La manière dont il a impersonnifié Maya et la pique qu'elle lui a renvoyé.C'était juste parfait. La partie avec Alli était bof,je suis plus du tout concerné par ce qui lui arrive c'est vraiment triste d'en arriver là.La partie avec Drew c'était juste n'importe quoi... Karen (talk) 21:29, January 29, 2014 (UTC) ★La vérité je donnerais 4/5 en général.Le bloc A de la saison 13 est vraiment nul,j'ai aimé uniquement grâce à Zoë et à l'épisode sur la mort d'Adam.Le bloc B était un peu mieux que le précédent mais encore une fois je l'ai apprécié pour les apparitions de Zig et Zoë.Le bloc C me parait intrigant uniquement à cause des ces 2 persos. A propos de Beckogen,je suis vachement déçue.Comme tu l'as dit, c'est sorti de nulle part.Je trouve ça réduit à néant la sincérité des sentiments que Becky pouvait avoir pour Adam.Après tout elle l'aimait et le considérait pour ce qu'il était: un homme.Maintenant qu'elle flirte avec une fille c'est comme si au fond elle est restée avec Adam pour son côté feminin. J'en ai ras le bol que les intrigues d'Imogen soient toujours aussi repétitives.Elle devient amie avec quelqu'un et tout à coup,elle à coup de coeur pour la personne en question.Les scénaristes pourraient être un peu plus original.Ils pourrait faire un effort...Sérieux,on dirait qu'ils s'en foutent complétemet que la série ait du sens maintenant. Aurais tu Skype par hasard?Je pourrais te donner mon pseudo sur le chat un des ces jours. Karen (talk) 10:18, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Ian/Mickey<3 I saw a comment saying you watch shameless. And yes Ian and micky are seriously the romeo and juliette of gay couples. What a epic love story. Its my ultimate OTP. And one thing I loved is when Mickey finally came out, for one I didnt even see it coming. Like shameless is so good at makeing you think oh ok this is gonna happen, then pulling the rug out from underneath you. so orgianlly i was like oh no ian/mickey break up AGAIN. but no he came out and it felt so earned by micky, ian and us the viewers. where as when other gay men on tv come out you see it coming and it really not that epic. Im loving the bipolar storyline even though its really sad. the way mickey refused to let him leave and was crying just amazing. im glad someone else here ships it , besides you only one other person plus me ships it. so now we got 3 ian/micky fans here!!!! more people need to be watching i tell people ian/mickey alone are worth watching<387daysofTV (talk) 13:12, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hey! OMG My Ca fait des lustres!!!!!Je croyais que t'étais partie pour toujours! x'c WOW c'est génial...Je me porte bien. J'ai 2 examens de rattrapage en septembre mais ça devrait aller... >_< Il s"est passé un tas de truc pendant ton absence sur le wiki. C'est toujours aussi animé et accompagné de son lot de drame.:/ Je ne sais pas si tu regardes encore Degrassi mais dernièrement c'est vraiment parti en sucette avec certain persos... Je suis toujours autant dans les mangas/anime LOL. Je suis en train de regarder Sankarea. Un anime que j'ai commencé il y a longtemps mais que je n'ai jamais fini. J'ai l'intention de le finir auj. J'ai un compte sur Hummlingbird. Je ne sais pas si tu connais, c'est une plateforme qui te permet d'ajouter une liste de animes et mangas que tu regardes/lis. C'est très pratique surtout pour moi qui regarde plein de series en même temps, ça me permet de garder un oeil sur l'épisode auquel je suis arrivée. Il y aussi d'autres Wikians que se sont inscrits et je l'ai decouvert grace à eux. Ah je vois que tu regardes Shameless. J'ai decouvert la série il y a un petit moment. C'est génial j'ai enchainé toutes les saisons. Donne moi de tes nouvelles <333 Karen (talk) 16:09, July 28, 2014 (UTC) ★ Je ne sais pas si tu es courant avec l'histoire de Des. Un utilisateur qui était assez régulier l'année dernière qui s'est révélé être un harceleur dérangé qui a fait la misère à plusieurs personnes ici. Il a créé d'autres comptes par la suite et il a recommencé à semer la zizanie sur le Ask.fm de certains wikians. Il y a aussi cette guerre entre pro Zaya et les pro Matlingsworth. Il y a eu des clans qui se sont formés pour défendre chaque couple. Pour ma part je ne supporte aucun de ces couples donc *haussement d'épaules* La vérité concernant Degrassi c'est que je regarde uniquement par nostalgie et pour certains persos comme Zoë,Zig, Becky, Imogen sinon le reste je skippe le reste. Sankarea parle de l'histoire d'un jeune garçon Furuya Chihiro, fan de zombies qui perd son chat lors d'un accident. Il va essayer de lui rendre la vie en essayant de créer une potion par le biais d'un vieux livre qu'il trouve dans son débarras. Un soir alors qu'il travaille sur sa potion, Il va rencontrer Sanka Rea, une jeune fille populaire ( dans son lycée) et riche avec qui il va sympathiser mais Furuya découvre un secret que Rea cache à tout le monde...Je n'en dis pas plus...>.< C'est à peu près ça l'intrigue. Le manga est toujours en cours et l'anime comporte 12 épisodes. Je pense continuer le manga par la suite car l'anime ne couvre evidemment pas tout. C'est romance,horreur et un peu ecchi -_- mais bon c'est pas trop abusé. A part Kaichou wa maid sama, je ne suis pas dans les autres titres que tu m'as donné. Naruto j'ai laissé tomber, je verrais la fin. J'ai l'intention de commencer Fairy Tail. J'ai lu quelques chapitres de Dengeki Daisy, c'est pas mal mais je suis à fond sur d'autres titres. OHSHC hum... Si tu cherche un bon manga romance essaye Horimiya et Blue Spring Ride. <333 Tu m'en diras des nouvelles. Eh oui, il a eu une vague Shameless il y a quelques semaines sur le Wiki. Beaucoup de gens ont commencé à regarder la série plus ou moins en même temps. Il y a eu la même chose pour Game of Thrones, Once Upon A Time, Orange is The New Black et il y a eu aussi une vague "anime". L'ambiance est assez cool ^^ Karen (talk) 18:18, July 28, 2014 (UTC) YEAHHHH Tu devrais continuer Horimiya. Le developpement des 2 persos principaux est génial <333 Blue Spring Ride/Ao Haru Ride est un manga shoujo assez populaire. Il a été licencié et le manga a été adapté en anime qui est sorti au début de cet été. Je lis les chapitres sur Mangafox et les discussions sur le forum sont assez animés. J'avais l'intention de nous créer une friendship page sur Degrassi wiki ship et je cherche un duo de persos ( séries ou anime) qui nous correspondraient bien et que l'on regarde toutes les 2...Je pensais à un duo de personnages feminins qui déchirent dans Naruto p-e Sakura/Hinata. personnellment j'adore Temari mais je ne sais pas elle a une amie.xD Je pensais aussi Lincoln/Michael si tu as une idée fais moi signe. Karen (talk) 22:47, July 28, 2014 (UTC) LOL non je DETESTE Futaba/Touma. Touma m'ennuyait déjà au départ et non pas par qu'il cockblock KouFu mais parce que je le trouve faux. Les gens ont beau dire que c'est un prince charmant. Son attitude me deplait beaucoup. Je pourrais m'étaler sur les raisons pour lesquelles je suis absolument CONTRE Touma/Futaba mais je vais t'épargner pour ce soir. xD Je suis 100% KouFu et surtout maintenant que Kou est en train de changer et qu'il ne se comporte plus comme une enflure. Les ship wars sont dingues!!! Tout le monde retient sa respiration jusqu'au bout pour ce manga. Voici mon lien Hummingbird http://hummingbird.me/users/Toua_Tokuchi Va dans "Library" et tu pourras voir la liste des animes que je regarde. C'est classé en plusieurs catégories: currently watching, completed,etc... Pour les séries TV tu peux voir sur ma userpage dans l'onglet "other ships", il y a une liste de couples préférés par série. La liste n'est pas exhaustive, il y a d'autre séries je regarde ou je n'ai pas specialement de favorite ships. Karen (talk) 00:42, July 29, 2014 (UTC) J'ai regardé Eyeshield 21 mais je n'étais pas vraiment en ship mode à l'époque. Je n'avais pas imaginé que Hiruma et Mamori étaient aussi poupulaires. J'aime beaucoup l'idée de ces 2 là ensemble. Je viens de checker il y a pas de doujinshi sur eux. >.< Que signifie F/F? Je te ferais une liste demain (ou plutôt plus tard dans la journée) car je suis trop claquée pour la faire auj (presque 3h du mat'). Désolé Karen (talk) 00:42, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Salut je suis chez une amie depuis hier. Je commente depuis mon mobile et c'est pas vraiment l'idéal pour la Talkpage. Lorsque je rentrerai chez moi demain et chez je te ferais un petit topo sur ce que je pense en détail de la situation de Futaba/Touma. ;D Karen (talk) 23:11, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Ao Haru Ride Salut, j'espère que tu vas bien.^^ Voilà mon opinion sur Futaba/Touma. Je pense que le personnage de Touma a été créé uniquement pour être le "love interest" de Futaba. Mis part à ça, il n'a aucun développment et aucun background (on sait juste qu'il a un groupe et aime la musique). Il n'a pas une mauvaise personnalité à propement dit mais il m'est difficile de sympathiser avec lui vu les circonstances. Il se fait passer pour un prince charmant en promettant à Futaba qu'il sera patient et qu'il comprend la situation (qu'elle est amoureuse de Kou) pour ensuite faire un virage à 180° et lui balancer qu'il veut une réponse immédiate à sa declaration. Je n'en veux pas à Touma d'avoir des sentiments pour Futaba, c'est naturel car les sentiments ne se controlent pas mais le timing est juste vraiment mauvais. Elle vient juste de faire rejeter par son amour de jeunesse et il est d'accord d'être son rebound. J'admire son optimisme mais il y a des limites. Son but est de vouloir se faire aimer par Futaba autant qu'elle aime Kou et de lui faire oublier Kou petit à petit. Je pense que le problème est là, il sera considéré comme le remplaçant de Kou et jamais une personne à part entière. Se jetter comme aux pieds de Futaba en la forçant à prendre une décision alors que ses larmes n'ont pas encore séchées semble trop désespéré. Dans les derniers chapitres, je peux sentir que Futaba ne met pas vraiment tout son coeur dans sa relation avec Touma .Elle a beau se convaincre et jurer de prendre soin de Touma, ses actions sont parlent d'elles memes. Elle agit uniquement afin de ne pas blesser Touma ( éviter de parler à Kou ) mais jamais car elle aime ou appprécie sa présence. Le fait que Futaba réalise qu'elle voulait être au près Kou et passer du temps avec lui (lorsque ils sont partis voir la tombe de la mère de Kou) ne fait que compliquer la situation. Je peux clairement observer que Touma n'a pas confiance en lui. Ses altercations avec Kou montrent qu'il a envie de prouver quelque chose. Touma semble montrer une sorte rancoeur vis à vis de Kou alors qu'il devrait se focaliser sur sa relation avec Futaba -__- Pour les amitiés, j'en ai trouvé quelques une qu'on pourrait être: *Mikan et Hotaru (Gakuen Alice). J'aime beaucoup leur interactions *Natsumi et Miyuki (Equipières de choc). Je ne sais si tu connais le dessin animé.C'est juste un duo bad ass. *Mamori et Suzuna (Eyeshield 21) *Hiyori et Kofuku (Noragami) Voilà n'hésite pas à me donner to avis <33 Karen (talk) 12:02, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Je viens de lire le chapitre 42 de AOH et j'en reviens pas... OMG Touma est vraiment dans le déni, je peux plus le supporter...Je suis vraiment décue par Futaba. Elle admet qu'elle a encore des sentiments pour Kou mais elle préfère utiliser Touma comme rebound. Elle est vraiment malsaine cette relation. *flip table* Le prochain chapitre annonce le retour de Narumi. J'appréhende vraiment la rencontre entre Kou et elle. Qui sait ce qu'elle a dans sa poche pour faire culpabiliser Kou.J'éspère que Kou pourra mettre les choses au clair et avancer. Je ne veux plus qu'elle réapparraisse, c'est juste une source de stress de problème. Sinon la petite side story de Kominato était pas mal, je me demandais vraiment ce qu'il le tourmentait au chapitre précedent. Karen (talk) 22:54, August 3, 2014 (UTC)